Are You Ready, Hogwarts?
by The Reaper and Angel
Summary: These four are not prepared to allow bullying to occur. And they are willing to embrace the ideals of Marauders past to help them put an end to bullying and targeting of other students. Be prepared. They're the black sheep of their family and they're willing to do whatever it takes in order for them to succeed in what they want. Book 1.


**I have a personal account on which I write, but Reaper wanted to do some collabs with me so here we are with a collab account. I won't tell you my other account-at least not yet. I don't want you guys to expect something similar here. Expectations never bode well.**

 **But, we will see how it goes.**

 **As always, Reaper and I, unfortunately, have no legal claim over Harry Potter. Although, we do have claim over anything you do not recognize. Such as Gabriella.**

* * *

At eleven years old, this would be the first year that The Group finally went to Hogwarts. For some, older siblings had gone already. For others, they were the eldest child in their family and would be the first to go. However, one thing remained true. While each child had families they greatly loved and cared for, they were family by choice and that brought them closer than their blood did.

There was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The eldest child and only son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. He had two younger sisters, Lyra and Cassiopeia, who were twins. Scorpius loved his family but ever since Harry Potter stood up for the Malfoys in court, the families had been closer than ever, and it led to the four kids having created a chosen family that was tighter knit than even their own families. He looked like a miniature Draco but had gained Astoria's more attractive facial structure and her icy blue eyes instead of Draco's grey.

There was also Rose Charlotte Weasley. Her friends swore up and down she was more bent than a pretzel. Probably because she was caught one too many times admiring the appearance of one of their chosen family. She would never admit to it though. Yet. Rose was the younger sister of Hugo Weasley but didn't quite care for her brother as much as Scorpius cared for his sisters. Her brother was a goody-goody while she was quite a bit more…dangerous. Rose liked living on the edge and got her kicks from risking life, limb and, well, whatever else she could find to risk. Rose looked similar to her mother. She had the same brown eyes and hair that was also very curly though hers was less bushy than her mothers had been.

Gabriella Zoey Lovegood was the third family member and the one Rose _wouldn't_ admit to admiring. Gabi, as she preferred to be called, was a fair amount more sane-sounding than her mother. Instead of inheriting Luna's floaty sounding voice, she had obtained a much more musical quality to her own voice. Gabriella was a more interesting member of the group because Rolf Scamander, the man Luna had married, was unable to get Luna pregnant. So, Harry, the good and amazing friend he was, and Ginny the calmer person she had become allowed it, was the one to impregnate Luna. Gabi was the daughter of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter but had been given Luna's maiden name. Gabi had gotten Luna's hair, but her eyes were the interesting feature. They seemed to have mixed his emerald green and Luna's ocean blue.

Lastly, was their unilateral leader. Lily Luna Potter. Lily had gotten red hair but instead of it coming from Ginny like many assumed, it was a replica of the woman she was named after. Lily Marie Potter née Evans. Her eyes shone an Avada Kedavra green, just a shade or so brighter than her father's. Lily also had two older brothers whom were already had Hogwarts and, though she loved them, she wasn't as close to them as she might have been. One brother had grown into the quintessential Gryffindor while the other was very Hufflepuff although he had somehow ended up in Slytherin. No one knew how that had happened.

All four arrived, side by side, to platform 9 ¾ and headed to the train. Each had said goodbye to their parents at home before they left for work, their kids having insisted they didn't need to come to the platform with them. Elder siblings were already on the train together.

"Lily, what house do you think we will be in?" Gabi asked curiously.

"I fully think our Rose is a true bookworm and will be in Ravenclaw." Lily began.

Rose cut in, "And it's fairly obvious that the three of you are destined for Slytherin." She grinned slightly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "When did your name become Lily, Rose?"

"Oh, two minutes ago." Rose shrugged, causing Lily to laugh and grin.

Scorpius and Gabi shared a look and hid their laughter at the duo. Though Lily and Gabi were the half-sisters, it was Rose and Lily that play fought as only sisters could usually do. Which was why the quartet always maintained they were family by choice.

They put the trunks on the train as the two continued their non-arguing arguing and then thumped each on the shoulder.

"Hey, kittens. Put away the claws." Scorpius joked. "Trunks are on board. We need to find a compartment to claim."

Lily grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist after joining him on board the train and took her trunk, leading the other three down the train's corridor. She glanced in each compartment she saw before finding one that met her approval…though how the other three had no clue since the previous seven had been empty too.

A questionable look from Gabi while Scorpius was putting the four trunks up in the rack saw an explanation, particularly to her half-sister. "This is where Harry, Ron and Hermione first met before their first year and the compartment they rode in every year following. Except second of course. Meaning this is also where they met Luna."

The other three saw dawning expressions. It went without saying, completely for Scorpius' benefit, that this was also the compartment that Draco and his bookends had come to harass the Golden Trio each year.

"How did you know this was the right compartment, Lily?" He asked instead of mentioning the obvious.

She pointed right above the window. Now that they looked, they could see the words carved above the window. Defacement of property but who was really going to question the Savior of the Wizarding World? All the names were there: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Draco. Even Astoria's name was there.

The four kids smiled and knew that this was a sure sign that they were on the right path so far.

The sorting brought them no surprises. They had walked in with the rest of the first years, all four exuding more confidence than the rest of their peers were. Each shared a smile with the others as their name was called. Gabi was first to go up.

It only took seconds before the hat seemed to actually _shiver_ and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Gabi smirked, an unusual expression on the girl who was usually the voice of reason for her friends. The other three cheered her on loudly, only calming down when the next name was called.

Scorpius.

He sauntered up with all the confidence in the world, secure in the knowledge that he would join Gabi. A Malfoy would go nowhere else but, "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted, Slytherin of course. He smirked as he walked over and sat down easily across from Gabi.

Lily and Rose shared a smile as a couple more names were called before they heard Lily's.

Lily just about danced her way up to the hat and lifted it herself to drop it on her head. Her hair, which Scorpius had actually French braided while they were on the train, kept the hat from falling down too far.

And that hat didn't hesitate. "SLYTHERIN! You are way too much like your father could have been," It added the last part as a comment only for her ears.

"Thank you, Adrian." She commented softly as she took the hat off. He was clearly surprised at her unexpected knowledge.

She joined her friends, taking her normal place by Scorpius. Several names later Rose was also sorted as expected, into Ravenclaw. And she immediately began to communicate with those around her, doing networking as the other three had always told her to. You never knew when it would be immensely helpful.

The three that sat at Slytherin turned to each other; every single one had a blood-chilling grin. Which said something since the three were nowhere near dark, they were simply dangerous. Not that anyone else, aside from Rose knew that yet. Not even their individual families knew how advanced the quartet was. Except Luna. Luna knew a lot more than most would expect and had always let the four practice under the wards of Scamander Manor. Those wards blocked the ministry tracking and she had matched them with wands from the Lovegood line. She had even supplied them all with plenty of reading material.

It was fairly easy to say that Luna was highly supportive in all they desired to do. Likely all their parents actually would be, except maybe Ron who would find their behavior too Slytherin-like on the whole for his delicate sensibilities.

"Who else is ready to give this school a wake-up call?" Lily asked softly.

Gabi nodded with a smile and Scorpius gave a short nod in agreement. As the three looked two tables away to Ravenclaw, they saw Rose's eyes on them and she too nodded as though she had actually heard the words. That was just how close the quarter was. They didn't truly need words.

There were four smirks as they all acknowledged the same thought: Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them!


End file.
